Quand Butters emprunte un livre
by Melancholicat
Summary: Butters veut simplement emprunter Comptines de Pomme , mais les multiples lui du futur qui cherchent à le retrouver vont... Causer du bordel dans la ville et globalement échouer ? OS court.


Bonjour ! Cet OS est un peu (beaucoup) différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. C'est plus un test, écrit très tôt le matin, de ma part. Ne me jugez pas trop fort si c'est mauvais, il faut un début à tout ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Cartman déambulait dans les rues de South Park, le sourire aux lèvres. L'été avait été clément et c'était d'ailleurs toujours le cas : un soleil de plomb faisait griller les rues d'asphalte et les trottoirs de béton, seul ornement dans le ciel d'un bleu azur qui semblait vaste et sans limite. Les passants n'arrêtaient pas de lui jeter des regards curieux ou amusés et chaque femme lui souriait lors qu'elles le voyaient. Il arrivait même parfois que des hommes lui fasse des clins d'œil, mais c'était là une conséquence de son sortilège. Effectivement, la veille même le gros s'était énervé contre son physique quelque peu… Disgracieux. Il avait alors recherché de longues minutes durant un sortilège Wiccan qui aurait la faculté de le transformer. Bien évidemment, pas en n'importe qui non, loin de là. Cartman avait conjuré l'esprit de la Déesse-mère afin qu'elle lui offre le corps de David Hellsman, le mannequin nu le plus populaire du moment.

Il n'avait eu besoin que de trois ingrédients : Du sel, des bougies ainsi qu'un poil appartenant à David Hellsman lui-même. Malheureusement chez lui, il ne restait plus de sel et ne pouvait demander à sa mère d'en acheter plus : elle dormait sur le canapé, une bouteille de tequila vide à la main et une tonne – littéralement – de citrons essorés lui servait de couverture. Le gros dût alors se rabattre sur de la farine.

Par la suite, il avait cherché des bougies sans succès. Ouvrant chaque tiroir de la maison, il n'avait trouvé que trois objets blancs en plastiques semi-dur et à la forme assez cylindrique dans la chambre de sa mère. Mis à part leur odeur de poisson à varié et leur absence de mèche, ils faisaient à son avis suffisamment office de chandelle.

Finalement, il ne lui manquait plus qu'un poil de David Hellsman. Ne l'ayant jamais rencontré, le garçon dût scruter à la loupe toute la maison à la recherche d'un poil quelconque qui servirait de substitut. C'est sur la cuvette des toilettes qu'il en trouva un : Un long poil noir et humide. Probablement un cheveu tombé, s'était-il dit.

C'était parfait. Il avait par la suite tracé avec la farine un cercle à même le sol de sa chambre et y avait planté les trois dildos de façon cérémonieuse. En plein centre de ceux-ci, il avait déposé le poil pubien et avait récité la formule dans les ténèbres et le mystère.

Depuis cet acte obscur de la veille, des dizaines de personnes s'exclamaient en le voyant. Ils disaient tous « Oh mon Dieu, c'est David Hellsman ! ». Le sort avait fonctionné et Cartman n'était pas peu fier de son nouveau corps d'apollon, bien qu'il semblait ne pas pouvoir le voir de lui-même. Son égo, multiplié par tous les encouragements et les souffles retenus sur son passage, le poussa alors à se dénuder complètement et à poursuivre sa marche au travers de la ville, se pavanant avec fierté, les bras derrière la tête. Pourquoi cacher un corps aussi beau que le sien, après tout ?

Tout autour de lui les gens s'écartaient et le dévisageaient. Ils étaient sûrement trop impressionnés ! Finalement, c'est deux policiers qui l'interpelèrent :

\- Eric Cartman nom de Dieu peux-tu bien me dire ce que tu fais ?

Ce dernier prit un ton condescendant et distant, levant la tête pour regarder les officiers avec des yeux mi-clos :

\- Eric qui ? Je ne connais personne de ce nom-là. Je m'appelle David Hellsman.

Les officiers se mirent alors à rire et à se frapper la cuisse. L'un d'eux tendit son doigt par-dessus l'épaule du gros tout en continuant de s'asphyxier sur ses ricanements :

\- No-non ! LUI, c'est David Hellsman !

Les yeux du gros s'écarquillèrent violement et il tourna la tête lentement, suivant la direction du doigt que le policier tendait. Derrière lui se trouvait effectivement David Hellsman. Grand, musclé, habillé et entouré de plusieurs filles et de quelques hommes. Cartman laissa tomber ses épaules presque aussi bas que sa bouche : Les gens ne parlaient pas de lui quand il marchait, mais de l'homme derrière lui.

L'affaire fût bouclée en deux semaines et la condamnation ne se fit pas attendre : un mois de travaux publiques à la bibliothèque de South Park. C'est ainsi que Eric Cartman se retrouva face à un Butters toujours aussi niais et heureux, lui posant sans cesse la même question énervante :

\- Dis Eric, où est-ce que je peux trouver « Comptines de Pomme » de l'auteur monsieur Pomme ?

Le gros ferma les yeux quelques secondes et plaça ses mains sur son visage avant de soupirer.

\- Dégage, Butters.

\- Mais Eric ! Tu es préposé à la bibliothèque et tu dois m'aider si je cherche un livre !

\- Tu veux un livre Butters ? Tu veux emprunter un livre ?

\- Bah… Oui !

Cartman se retourna vers l'écran de l'ordinateur de l'accueil et y pianota quelques lettres avant de revenir vers le petit blond à l'allure candide.

\- Rayon B-305.50, livre LND36. Va chercher ça et je te laisse emprunter un livre.

\- D'accord !

Butters se retourna en faisant un mouvement de ballerine et se mit à gambader dans les différentes rangées, chantonnant avec joie tandis qu'il cherchait le livre que le gros lui avait indiqué. LND34, 35… Ah ! 36 !

Il tira le bouquin hors des rangs et se mit à éternué : il avait été attaqué par un nuage de poussière. Ce livre n'avait pas été touché depuis longtemps. Le jeune garçon passa un revers de a main par-dessus sa couverture afin d'en dégager le titre : « Comment emprunter un livre pour les nuls ». Il fixa le livre quelques secondes avec un visage neutre avant de se remettre à sourire et à gambader jusqu'à l'accueil, son trésor en main.

\- Voilà Eric ! Je l'ai !

\- Super, donne-le moi.

Cartman attrapa le livre et le scanna.

\- T'as ta carte de bibliothèque aussi ?

\- Heu, oui…

À peine Butters avait-il sortit sa carte que le gros s'empressa de lui arracher des mains. Il la scanna également et fit glisser les deux objets sur le comptoir en direction du blond qui les prit.

\- C'est tout, maintenant dégage.

\- Oh, merci Eric !

\- Pas de quoi.

En contournant le comptoir des préposés afin d'atteindre la sortie, Butters ne put s'empêcher de dévisager l'autre bénévole un moment. C'était un petit homme au visage rouge et à la tête ronde, il semblait souffrir de calvitie ou bien il n'avait tout simplement pas beaucoup de cheveux. Il était accoudé sur la surface de bois et semblait sur le point d'exploser tandis qu'une grand-mère à l'allure étrange et pourtant familière – elle portait la barbe de trois jours – cherchait désespérément sa carte. Elle parlait d'une vois faussement aigue : « Oh mon dieu, mais où ai-je pu la mettre, hahaha. »

Le petit blond haussa les épaules et retourna chez lui : ce n'était pas son problème. Il traversa la route et continua sur son chemin, c'est-à-dire tout droit jusqu'à chez lui. La route semblait particulièrement agitée cette journée-là, bien que le garçon ne sache pas pourquoi. Il y avait néanmoins plus d'une dizaine de véhicules qui roulaient en sens inverse, évitant et klaxonnant tous les autres usagers qui faisaient bien évidemment de même. Après tout, South Park était une ville étrange.

Butters arriva chez lui, retira ses chaussures et monta directement à sa chambre au premier étage. Il ferma la porte, puis les lumières avant de s'allonger sur son lit en se couchant sur le ventre. Il voulait savourer son livre. Il ouvrit la première page et la lut en entier. C'était une expérience unique et merveilleuse : un tutoriel en règle sur l'emprunt de livre. Rien n'y manquait : Les sections, les numéros de livres, la carte de bibliothèque. Dans son engouement, il sortit son marqueur afin de souligner les trois –seules – phrases qui remplissaient la page qu'il tourna par la suite : rien. Les pages suivantes étaient complètement vierges. Les 150 pages qui suivaient n'avaient rien d'écrit. Le blondinet retint un sanglot en constatant ce fait : il n'avait su profiter de l'œuvre dans toute sa grandeur avant de la finir. Un éclair de lucidité le frappa alors : Maintenant qu'il savait emprunter un livre, il devait aller emprunter « Comptines de Pomme », un livre écrit pour des pommes par monsieur Pomme !

Il se releva et dévala les escaliers en trombe. À peine avait-il posé le pied à l'extérieur qu'il se ravisa : il n'avait pas mis ses chaussures ! Il fit marche-arrière et referma la porte devant lui avant d'attraper sa vieille paire de basket grise. Presque aussitôt, il rouvrit la porte et posa cette fois les deux pieds à l'extérieur avant de rentrer dans la maison et de refermer la porte. Il n'avait pas attaché ses lacets. Le garçon fixa les deux cordons bleus qui dépassaient de ses espadrilles en fronçant les sourcils : il ne savait même pas faire ses lacets lui-même ! Il retira ses chaussures et sortit au pas de sa porte pour une troisième fois, confiant de celle-ci. Il se mit à parcourir le long de sa rue tout en portant quelques regards curieux à la route sur sa gauche : il y avait de plus en plus de voitures qui s'entassaient et se bloquaient, formant un bouchon de circulation presque aussi dense qu'un bouchon de liège. À l'intérieur de chaque voiture se trouvait un homme, toujours le même. Le même homme était dans toutes les voitures ! Mais ça, Butters ne le remarqua pas. Il ne vit pas cet homme dans la trentaine, à la veste bleue et aux chaussures grises qui conduisait chaque voiture.

Le petit garçon dévalait simplement sa rue, toujours en quête de son livre chéri, totalement aveugle à la masse de futur-lui qui se multipliait à sa droite. Bientôt, ceux-ci se mirent tous à l'appeler à tue-tête. Criant et parfois hurlant sur le ton du désespoir : « Butterrrrs ! Buuuutterrrsss ! Où tu es Butters ? » Mais celui-ci n'entendait pas, trop pris dans la comptine qu'il s'était mis à chanter tout en sautant à pied-joint entre les lignes du trottoir. Un bruit strident se fit entendre suivit d'une collision et d'un bris métallique. Un Butters du futur, ne sachant pas conduire comme tous les autres, venait de foncer dans un autre. Bientôt le bruit se répéta et une autre voiture s'encastra dans une autre, puis une autre, puis une autre. C'était un véritable carnage de ferraille : des voitures éclatées, certaines enflammées. De plus en plus de Butters mécontents sortaient de leurs véhicules et engueulaient les autres Butters, les accusant de tous les tords imaginables. Dans tout ce chaos, le jeune Butters avançait toujours sur sa route, heureux et innocent à tout ce qui lui arrivait – dans tous les sens que lui peut avoir - .

Dans la rue, c'était la cohue. Les Butters en étaient venus aux poings. Une mêlée générale s'était déclarée et chacun frappait les autres en les accusant. Les coups violents venaient décrocher des dents, faisaient saigner des nez et pleurer des yeux.

Finalement, le petit blond arriva devant la bibliothèque. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche de la rue avant de la traverser en se dirigeant directement vers un Butters plus âgé qui massacrait proprement un autre Butters. Il le tenait par le col de sa main et le frappait de son poing libre tout en souriant sadiquement, le feu dans les yeux. Le petit Butters les regarda sans réellement tiquer et s'approcha d'eux afin de les contourner. Sur son chemin, les multiples versions adultes de lui-même qui participaient au massacre s'écartèrent tout en s'excusant du désagrément avant de retourner à leurs occupations violentes. Finalement, Butters contourna le dernier Adulte se battant et sans jamais comprendre la situation, s'avança vers la porte de la bibliothèque, son livre en main.

Soudainement, il entendit un léger bruit résonner derrière lui. Un bruit métalique et froid se répétant quelques secondes avant de se taire. Il se retourna et scruta le sol, trouvant exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le jeune garçon s'approcha alors pour ramasser la pièce de vingt-cinq-cent qui avait été échappée et la tendit au Futur-lui qui étranglait un autre adulte.

\- Tenez Monsieur, vous avez fait tomber ça !

\- Oh, merci à toi petit garçon !

L'adulte mit la pièce dans sa poche et fixa le jeune Butters dans les yeux dans un long moment de silence pesant qui dura plusieurs minutes. Finalement, le plus petit parla :

\- Derien ! Au revoir !

Il tourna les talons et entendit la voix de l'adulte l'interpeller alors qu'il s'éloignait :

\- Butters ? Moi ! enfin, toi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous ! Toi et moi c'est nous !

\- Heu, si vous le dite…

Le grand Butters lâcha sa victime, qui avait le visage si ensanglanté qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, et s'approcha du plus jeune dans un mouvement rapide et remplit de stress. Il se pencha vers lui afin de mettre son visage au même niveau que celui du gamin, courbant le dos et lui chuchota sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Écoute-moi bien Butters, parce que ça ne va pas être facile à croire. Mais je suis toi, et je viens du futur.

\- Attendez, comment est-ce que je peux savoir que vous êtes vraiment moi du futur et que c'est pas une arnaque ?

\- Écoute-moi juste bordel ! Tu viens d'emprunter le livre que tu tiens là et tu vas le porter pour en emprunter un autre, c'est ça ?

\- Woh, comment vous avez-su ? en fait c'est peut-être vrai que vous êtes mon futur moi !

\- Le livre « Comptines de Pommes », quand tu iras l'emprunter, tu ne dois surtout pas en parler au préposé. Car tu te rendras compte que le préposé est en réalité l'auteur lui-même, monsieur Adam Pomme !

\- Wouah ! Mais c'est super ça !

\- Non, pas super ! Parce que tu vas lui dire que son livre est nul et il va très mal le prendre ! Tellement mal qu'il vivra le reste de sa vie dans le regret et la haine ! Il passera des dizaines d'années à confectionner une machine qui lui permettrait de revenir dans le temps et de tout arranger !

\- C'est par cette machine que vous êtes venu ?

\- Oui, mais là n'est pas l'important ! monsieur Pomme utilisera sa machine pour revenir dans le passé et il changera de nom afin d'écrire un nouveau livre qui sera un succès !

\- Bah c'est bien alors !

\- Non, ce n'est pas bien ! Parce que ce nouveau nom qu'aura monsieur Pomme, c'est Adolf Hitler !

Le jeune Butters fronça les sourcils un instant.

\- Ah oui son livre à dû être très populaire car Cartman en parle tout le temps

\- Oui mais c'est un autre problème ! Promet moi juste que tu ne vas pas critiquer le livre de monsieur Pomme !

Butters fixa son futur-lui un instant avec un air sérieux avant de lâcher un sourire niais.

\- D'accord !

Il se retourna alors et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Il se dirigea directement vers le poste de Cartman et lui rendit le livre qu'il avait emprunté.

\- Maintenant Eric, tu vas me dire où je peux trouver « Comptine de Pomme » !

Le gros ferma de nouveau les yeux, posa de nouveau ses mains contre son visage et pour la seconde fois se mit à soupirer.

\- Butters, tu me casse les couilles là.

Une voix s'éleva à la droite de Cartman. Une voix rèche et avec un fort accent allemand.

\- Comptine de Pomme ? Ja, mais c'est mein livre à moi ça ! rangée L540.90, livre LMN115!

Le petit homme à la tête rouge s'était retourné pour voir le visage de celui qui avait mentionné son œuvre. Devant lui se trouvait toujours cette grand-mère aux traits masculins – et toujours aussi familiers – qui semblaient déterminée à ne pas trouver sa carte.

\- Ah ! Merci monsieur la fureur !

\- Was ?

\- Pardon, je voulais dire le.

Butters alla de ce pas trouver son livre tant recherché, laissant le petit homme dans une incompréhension absolue. Lorsqu'il posa enfin ses doigts sur le livre, il ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction en lisant son titre : « Pomme Kinderreime, (Comptine de Pomme) » avant de le ramener à la caisse d'un trot heureux.

Le garçon se plaça directement derrière la vieille dame – ou le vieil homme, ce n'était pas très clair – qui fouillait son sac à main tout en portant un livre intitulé « Juiverie riches » sous le bras. Monsieur Pomme, juste devant elle, était exaspéré. Il avait une main posée contre son front couvert de sueur et semblait se mordre les joues de l'intérieur. Devant l'attente interminable, le jeune garçon ouvrit le livre et commença à le scruter du regard. Sans qu'il ne le voit, une version plus âgée de lui semblait s'époumoner de l'autre côté d'une fenêtre donnant sur la rue, il criait de toute ses forces à sa version juvénile qu'il ne devait pas critiquer le livre sans que celle-ci ne puisse l'entendre. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils. On ne comprenait rien ! Rien de rien ! Ce livre était absolument affreux ! Le garçon posa une main sous son menton et referma le bouquin de l'autre.

« Si monsieur Pomme a créé la machine à retourner dans le temps parce que je l'ai frustré, si je ne le frustre pas, il ne pourra pas la créer. Mon futur-moi ne pourra donc pas venir me prévenir d'être gentil et je le critiquerais. Alors monsieur Pomme créera la machine. »

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux en se retournant lentement vers la fenêtre où il pouvait voir un futur-lui en larmes frappant contre le verre.

« Si je ne le critique pas, je le critiquerai ! »

Un toussotement ramena Butters au présent. Monsieur pomme était là, tout sourire, attendant qu'il vienne emprunter son livre. Il avait les deux bras tendus comme si il était prêt à offrir tout l'amour dont il était capable à la seule personne qui portait de l'attention à son travail.

\- Il est nul.

Butters marqua une pause pour être bien certain qu'on l'ait compris.

\- Votre bouquin, il est nul. On comprend rien. Et vous êtes moches, vous ressemblez plus à une tomate qu'à une pomme. Votre moustache est horrible.

Les bras du bénévole tombèrent presque autant que sa bouche, c'est-à-dire qu'ils rasèrent presque le sol. Le blondinet s'en alla, le livre en main, sans même l'avoir emprunté légitimement. À l'extérieur, c'était un bain de sang immense et les cadavres du futur-lui s'empilaient : il s'en fichait. La mine ennuyée, il rentra chez lui. Il ne porta aucune attention aux deux hommes nus couchés sur le canapé du salon lorsqu'il passa le porche. Il lâcha simplement un « Salut papa, Salut mamie » monotone. Une fois arrivé tout en haut, il s'étala de nouveau sur son lit et, les pieds en l'air, rouvrit le livre de monsieur Pomme une seconde fois. Peut-être n'était-t-il pas aussi mauvais qu'il lui avait semblé, finalement. De toutes façons, Butters ne savait pas lire l'allemand.


End file.
